


Yes

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zelda finds her wild man for a date. Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).



Zelda sighed as she rode across the vast emptiness of South Hoof peninsula. With nothing here but rocks, a farm, a lighthouse, and one single tree, you'd think that a herd of wild horses would be easy to find. Especially when there was a human with them. But, as Zelda turned to begin her fifth lap of the island, she started to suspect that this might be a more difficult task than she had initially envisioned.

"Maybe I should call out for him," Zelda muttered to Phantom, her friesian horse. Phantom snorted, though whether in agreement or amusement, Zelda had no idea. "Pity there's no reception on this fucking island."

"Hey, language," a familiar voice chuckled, and Zelda turned, delighted, to see Justin behind her astride a palomino Welsh pony. Justin dismounted, giving the pony a friendly pet on the neck.

"Justin, there you are!" said Zelda, dismounting so that she could hug him. After so long of not being able to touch him or talk to him, the scent of him was wonderful. If a bit ripe from living like a wild man for several weeks. Did the Hermit have a shower? The Hightowers did, but they were currently all in Jorvik City preparing for a horse rescue mission, and Justin was too nice to break into someone's house just to shower. Fortunately, Zelda had no such worries. The Hightowers were her friends, after all.

"Oh, were you looking for me?" asked Justin.

"Of course I was, I haven't seen you in months and now you've run away again," said Zelda, trying not to let her despair show. "At least I can see you now."

"Aww, I'm sorry," said Justin, caressing her hair with fingers that Zelda tried not to be too critical of. He was happy now, recovering from his trauma and obvious depression, she shouldn't be fussing over his hygiene.

"It's fine," said Zelda with a shrug. "At least I found you eventually."

"Did you wanna go somewhere to chat?" asked Justin. "I know it's a bit windy out here."

"We could go out somewhere," said Zelda, trying in vain to push her hair back behind her ear. "I've missed hanging out with you."

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good," said Justin, nodding. "I guess I can swing by home for a sec, clean up a bit."

"Just use the Hightowers' shower," said Zelda. "I guarantee you, they won't mind."

"Are you sure?" asked Justin. "I need to shave and shower and maybe cut my hair a bit..."

"Listen," said Zelda, holding his grimy hands in her own. "Stubble is sexy."

"Even when kissing?" asked Justin, concern showing in his brown eyes.

"Yes, even then," said Zelda, giving him a kiss. His breath was absolutely terrible, and his mouth didn't taste much better, but Zelda cupped his face in her hands anyway, not minding the prickly stubble scratching her hands. It actually felt kind of nice.

"Okay, if you say so," said Justin once Zelda pulled away. Zelda nodded. "I guess I can borrow a toothbrush and buy them a new one in the city.

"Yes, exactly," said Zelda, still nodding. "Now, go shower, I'm taking you out for dinner. Nowhere fancy, don't worry."

"Oh, good," said Justin. "Just as long as there's plenty of grease and no fish, the Hermit only seems to be able to cook vegetables and fish." Zelda laughed.

"Well, there's no chips or fine dining out in the wild, wild man," said Zelda.

"Ha ha," said Justin, but he smiled warmly. He knew that she didn't mean it.

The two of them walked the short distance to the Hightower farm, where they were greeted by chickens and nothing else.

"Yep, nobody's home," said Zelda, reminded of her first visit to this particular farm. "We could do anything here and nobody would know." Justin blushed, and Zelda laughed. "I'll clean my mind up while you clean yourself up, don't sorry, I'll wait."

"Okay," said Justin, and let out a shaky sigh. "Here goes." Zelda watched, amused, as Justin cautiously disappeared into the house. When he finally emerged, his hair was wet and he was in the same clothes, but he was clean, at least. Even his breath smelled minty as he approached.

"Here," said Zelda, handing Justin a set of his clothes that she'd brought over from his room at Moorland stables. "I didn't think to grab your toothbrush, sorry."

"It's fine," said Justin. "There was a beaten-up brush in there that I used, it needs replacing anyway."

"Even living as a wild man, you're still civilised," said Zelda with a loving shake of her head and a smile. "Let's go, wild man."

One ferry, bus, and tram trip later, and Zelda and Justin were in Jorvik City, walking down a sidewalk towards what looked like a stereotypical greasy diner from a TV show. More specifically, from Supernatural, which her friends Louisa and Alessa got together to watch every Tuesday. It was kind of adorable.

"Hopefully you haven't been wild for so long that your gut protests this," said Zelda as they turned to enter the diner.

"I hope not," said Justin. "I'm kind of starving."

"Yeah, I thought you might be," said Zelda. "Craving those carbs. I would be too, after living among horses for a few weeks. And after just escaping prison."

"I've actually been craving a big, greasy burger since I got out," said Justin, his stomach growling in agreement. Zelda laughed.

"Then you've come to the right spot," said Zelda. She walked up to the counter, where a pimple-faced teenage boy was waiting to serve her.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asked the boy.

"Two burgers and fries, please," said Zelda. "And Coca Cola for me."

"I think I'll go with the farmhouse burger," said Justin. "And just sparkling water." Zelda recoiled slightly.

"Sparkling water is the devil," Zelda whispered. Justin rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Any particular burger you'd like, ma'am?" asked the boy. Zelda giggled, he couldn't be much younger than her.

"I'll have the cheeseburger, I guess," said Zelda with a shrug.

"Good choice, I've heard that the cheeseburgers here are delicious," said the boy.

"You've never eaten here?" asked Zelda, surprised.

"I've been around this food all day, I've seen every stage of its journey, I don't want to eat the stuff," said the boy, screwing his face up.

"Fair," said Zelda, nodding, and paid for their meal before finding a booth seat for herself and Justin. Much as she wanted to snuggle up next to him and never let him go, Zelda took a seat across from him, so that she could see his face and hold his hands.

"It's nice to eat out," said Justin. "I haven't done that since I was home for a few months."

"It is," Zelda agreed, nodding. "And it's good to have a real date with you. Maybe it's not romantic but eh." She shrugged.

"Hey, diner dates can be romantic," said Justin.

"What, are we going to go to a milk bar and share a malt?" asked Zelda. Justin chuckled.

"Not today," said Justin. "But another day if you want."

"I very much want," said Zelda, squeezing his hands. Their drinks arrived before their food, and Justin sipped at his quite happily.

"Thirsty, huh?" said Zelda. "Maybe you should take a water bottle with you while you're out with the horses."

"I probably will," said Justin, nodding. "There's not much to drink out there, and a lot of running around to do. Man, ponies can run fast."

"Well, these ones can, anyway," said Zelda. She beamed as their food arrived, looking with delight at her greasy, cheesy burger. "Oh man, this looks good."

"It does," Justin agreed, his eyes widening. He was almost salivating at the smell, but he took a big bite of his own burger, which was less cheesy but no less greasy. "Mmm, that's good."

"Oh my goodness," said Zelda after taking a bite of her own burger. She took another bite, the grease dripping down her chin. "Oh yes." She moaned quite orgasmically, and Justin blushed and laughed. But Zelda was getting into it, and, even though Justin knew that she was just playing around, he felt something that had him blushing as red as the tomatoes on his burger. The other diners all turned to look at Zelda as she smacked her hand on the table and looked for all the world like she was having an orgasm, but Justin only laughed as he sat back in his seat and enjoyed the show that he had with his dinner.

At last, Zelda straightened herself up and smoothed down her hair, wiping her greasy hands on her napkin first. The other diners and the diner staff applauded, some cheers erupting from the kitchen.

"That was a very nice burger," said Zelda once she'd finished eating in silence.

"Have you watched that movie?" asked Justin, still laughing slightly.

"What movie?" asked Zelda. Justin's eyes grew huge.

"When Harry Met Sally. You know, the movie that you just referenced," said Justin.

"Oh, so that's what that meme is from," said Zelda. "No, I've never seen the movie, just the meme." Justin gasped.

"That's completely unacceptable," said Justin. Zelda frowned.

"What, that I haven't watched an old movie?" asked Zelda.

"Yes," said Justin, nodding emphatically. "It's a classic, you have to see it."

"I dunno, I'm more of an anime kind of girl," said Zelda, fiddling with her napkin.

"All the more reason for you to broaden your horizons," said Justin. "Just try it, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Do you have it on DVD?" asked Zelda. "Or blu-ray? Download? Maybe it's on Jorflix, I'll look it up."

"No need," said Justin, reaching across the table to put his hand over Zelda's as she unlocked her phone. "The Hermit has it on video. Please tell me you know what a video is."

"Who even has videos anymore?" asked Zelda with a scoff.

"The Hermit," said Justin.

"Of course he does, I'm surprised he doesn't have it on the original reel," said Zelda. "But alright, I guess I can swing by the old guy's place to watch it with you."

"I have a better idea," said Justin. "Come home with me. The Hermit won't mind, he's not a fussy old dodderer with a thousand rules about no hanky panky under his roof, he knows that we're both adults. All he asks is that we give him fair warning to get out of the house before we do anything."

"Are you sure?" asked Zelda, looking into his eyes.

"Hey, you just said that you've missed spending time with me," said Justin. "We can make it into a sleepover, and go as far as you're comfortable with."

"I just want to sleep beside you," said Zelda. "I've missed that."

"Then that's all we'll do," said Justin. "So what do you say?" Zelda grinned impishly.

"Yes," said Zelda.

After their delicious meal, which Justin hoped would stay down, the two of them travelled back to Fort Pinta and took the ferry back to South Hoof. Phantom was waiting at the docks, the good boy, with the palomino Welsh pony from before.

"What ever happened to Maxy?" asked Zelda, climbing into Phantom's saddle and petting his mane as Justin mounted the pony.

"He's from an old part of my life," said Justin. "I just don't feel as connected to him anymore, not since I discovered Sunchaser. We share a special bond, just like you share with... man, I've forgotten his name, it's been so long."

"I probably would've liked him a lot more if I'd known about your powers back then," said Zelda as they rode slowly across the windswept plain together.

"Heck, I didn't even know about my powers back then," said Justin. "It's okay. At least now you know."

"He did remind me of you, though, when you were missing," said Zelda. "He gave me comfort. I guess that's what makes him special." Justin smiled at her.

At the Hermit's house, they left their horses outside and walked into the Hermit's tiny living room. Zelda sat on the couch, pulling down a knitted throw rug that had been over the back of the couch and spreading it over her. After finding the video and sliding it into the player, Justin sat beside his girlfriend, sharing in the warmth of both her own body heat and the throw rug.

As the video played, Justin kept his girlfriend close to him, content to let her discover the movie at her own pace. He enjoyed the isolation of South Hoof and his new bond with Sunchaser, but he had dearly missed his girlfriend.


End file.
